Road rovers and the crystal gems
by Francis the Raccoon
Summary: After Steven got back to his home from the diamonds Steven checked his calander that tomorrow was the meteor shower but something had happen in the meteor shower there was an evil Doberman mutant named Geist and another mutant named general parvo so it's up to the crystal gems to stop them with the help of the road rovers what might happen


Chapter 1 the beginning 

Steven went with garnet and ask about what happen in home world

Garnet Lars is still at home world and even we seen off colored gems and I healed Lars which turned him pink just like lion Steven said happily

But Steven remember you have to talk to lapis and peridot they need to know about aquamarine garnet said and so Steven went back to the barn

where lapis and peridot stay hey Steven lapis lazuli said happily to see him guys last time I wasn't here because there was gem that was after me and other humans they were reported by peridot Steven explained then lapis got real angry and looked at peridot and she ran until lapis got peridot WHY DID CONTACT AQUAMARINE lapis said screaming it was my fault I reported it in the past lapis peridot explained then lapis calmed down and as the day was turning to night Steven had to go back bye lapis bye peridot and you guys tomorrow is where meteor shower comes and so Steven set out a timer for the next day for the meteor shower comes out guys we got to get ready Steven said ready for what pearl asked today is where the meteor shower comes to earth Steven said to the gems wait is it going to be fun amethyst said and so Greg and the gems got stuff ready for the meteor shower garnet got some chairs pearl got an umbrella and amethyst got food for todays meteor shower and as the night grew Steven and the gems were ready to see the meteors rain oh dad look at that one make a wish Steven said and even everyone in beach city are here even Connie Hi Connie Steven said oh hey Steven Connie said as she came close hey guys I see a comet hitting right TOWARDS US GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN Steven yelled out to everybody and Connie brought out roses sword as the meteor landed it wasn't a meteor it was an evil Doberman mutant that looks like a person but his name was Geist w-what who are you Steven said frightened you need to leave immediately garnet said like wanting to battle why not I just got here not without a kill Geist yelled and got out a knife and came running to Steven but the water slammed Geist making him fall but it was lapis lazuli and peridot don't hurt him you creature if your a gem I will poof you lapis said angrily then a ship shaped as a dog crashed landed onto the beach which made Geist hit the fry shop real hard which made Ronaldo notice the strange Doberman wearing a super villain suit and put online in keep beach city weird hmm very odd and it could be dog people I knew it they do exist Ronaldo said exitedly um peridot what do you think it's in that ship Steven said hmm I don't even know Steven we have to find I hope it's not from home world to get me peridot said nervously as they got closer to the ship the door opened and they saw that the door opened by itself and the crystal gems and Connie known it was something to attack them they got closer gems Connie get ready it could be an enemy as they saw through the smoke was a golden retriever by the name of hunter the leader of road rovers what is this some sort joke it's not even from home world pearl said well actually I'm a canine if you want to ask hunter said yo are you aliens or what amethyst said not exactly were dogs little purple comrade exile said there's more how many are in there pearl said well there's actually just the four of us muzzle and shag got separated by this small flying blue girl with a ribbon and had a big yellow guy hunter said wait that's aquamarine and topaz She had a tear gem and topaz had two gems they're a fusion Steven said frightened really you knew them wow when we met them blitz got real scared by topaz hunter said vh-vh-vhat I vasnt scared dhat girl and her big banana did no scared me blitz said making people think he's a scardy cat 

**Man that is funny and very hilarious that Doberman got scared of topaz** Said steven in his mind untie are we still going to find shag and muzzle Colleen said who's that Steven said oh that is Colleen she's pretty good at Marcial arts say our ship is broken where is a place we can stay hunter said well you can stay at my place follow me Steven said to hunter as they were walking blitz saw garnet man vho is she that dark red voman blitz said 

Sorry blitz I'm already taken I'm a fusion garnet said to blitz vhat do you mean blitz said as they got there to Stevens home the road rovers saw behind the mountain was a statue of a giant fusion and a small house as they enter blitz ran in front everybody step aside I vill open dhis door blitz said as he opened it he yelled out a scream **AHHH** blitz said oh I forgot I was going to introduce to lion he's actually my moms lion and he's harmless Steven said yes I know vhy is he pink look dhat lion he is looking at me I'm prey blitz said scardly hey I told you he's harmless he only takes naps all day except when I need him Steven explained to blitz wait you look like that same Doberman mutant that I seen before he had a black and blue suit and scars on his left eye Steven said to the road rovers oh sweet mother Russia do you think Geist is back guys exile talk to the other road rovers Geist who's Geist exactly Steven said well Geist is the evil brother of blitz he always wants to attack our team hunter said explaining to Steven well I remember that Geist crashed into the fry shop and then your ship came out crashed landed into the beach and he was gone maybe he went into my home Steven said what do you mean little comrade exile said to Steven Steven pointed out the scratch marks on Stevens home he must have been here alright maybe he's working for General parvo he and Geist are always up to no good at all hunter said

Who's general parvo Steven said to hunter well he's our greatest enemy and wants to rule the world hunter explained that Geist character must have use the gem transporter to find parvos ship or communicator hub for the diamonds but you all need rest lapis and peridot need to go back to the barn so me and Greg will take them you all get rest garnet said hey I vanted to say dhat blitz said is he really a show off Colleen amethyst said to Colleen actually yes he is on missions Colleen talking to amethyst well I'm tired good night said Steven before sleeping and the road rovers felt tired too so they had to rest for the night meanwhile where the gems transporters are general parvo was there with a gem named eyeball ruby so why they call you eyeball general parvo said **STOP TALKING ABOUT MY EYE** eyeball ruby said well parvo I'm here what do you think we should do on this place Geist said well maybe we can destroy those road rovers once and for all and I got two of they're crew the long white furred dog and that restrain one all thanks to the home world gems general parvo said and maybe I could destroy those gems I fought earlier Geist said and I should shatter rose quartz I have eye witness eyeball ruby said well we have to wait to think of a plan to stop them and mutate and take over general parvo said


End file.
